


s03e22 The Job - dinner scene

by lai_lina



Series: Different alternate scenes to get to JAM earlier [5]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Episode: s03e22 The Job, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lai_lina/pseuds/lai_lina
Summary: Season 3 ends so well for Pam and Jim but unfortunately we do not see them going to dinner together, so here is a short  story of what it could have been.
Relationships: Pam Beesly/Jim Halpert
Series: Different alternate scenes to get to JAM earlier [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902043
Kudos: 10





	s03e22 The Job - dinner scene

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please post a comment to give your feedback!   
> Apologies if some phrasing is weird, I am not a native English speaker and this is one of my first fan fictions.

There they were, sitting at a table of the most recently opened restaurant in Scranton. 

“So, how was your interview?” asked Pam expectantly. 

“It went pretty well… then he asked me where I saw myself in 10 years... and at that moment   
I found your cute note and the gold medal”, replied Jim with a broad smile. 

“Oh”, said Pam, blushing slightly. 

“That’s when I realised I did not picture myself in New York. That’s when I realised I didn’t wanna spend any more days away from you”, said Jim, staring intensely at Pam and taking her left hand in his right. 

Pam was surprised and could not think of anything else to ask than: “What about Karen?” 

“Well, I broke up with her right after I withdrew my application. I hoped she’d be selected but she wasn’t so it may be a bit weird at first in the office but I don’t care. These past months I’ve tried to convince myself that I could be happy with her but the truth is I could never stop thinking about you. I was so happy and impressed when you poured your heart out at the beach in front of everyone. Now that we're finally both free, I couldn’t wait any more to ask you out!” 

“I’m glad you did, I think we’ve lost enough time… but we shouldn't probably rush things either…” 

“I only asked you out for dinner Beesly, did you have other plans in mind?” Jim asked teasingly. 

“Well, I’m curious about what your new apartment looks like”, Pam answered, teasing back.


End file.
